


...in joy

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [11]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Other, Reader Insert, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: After taking a trip with Asra, the first thing you want to do is see Portia again.
Relationships: Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Portia Devorak/Reader, Portia Devorak/You
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	...in joy

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet today. Forgive me, I'm riding the high of finishing chapter 2 of my novel for NaNoWriMo. Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

It wasn't often that Asra took you along on one of his trips, so when he'd offered to take you with him, you were excited to go. He said that it wouldn't be for long, teasing you that you'd be back with Portia in no time. You cursed yourself for blushing all the while.

Portia was supportive as she always was, encouraging you to go and enjoy yourself. "Go explore! Have an adventure," she'd said, then hugged you. "I'll be here when you get back. You can tell me all about it."

You wished she could have gone with you, but Nadia needed her at the palace. She promised to give Portia a well-deserved vacation in the near future, though. You were already planning on different things you could do, different places you could go, eager to see the excitement on Portia's face.

The trip hadn't taken more than a few days, but you'd enjoyed every moment. You missed Portia the entire time though. You couldn't wait to see her again.

So, upon your return to Vesuvia, you bid Asra farewell at the shop and quickly made your way to the palace. It was bustling as always, servants going about their work. You stopped one of them to inquire about Portia and were informed that she was in the dining room with the countess where lunch was being served. You thanked the servant then continued on your way.

Nadia and Portia were talking when you came in, the countess seated at the head of the table to have her meal. Portia was standing beside her, refilling Nadia's drink. Yet when Portia realized you were there, things happened rather quickly.

"Excuse me, milady!" That was all you heard before Portia was suddenly in your arms, holding onto you tightly and smiling brightly. "You're back!"

"Yes, I'm back." You laughed, hugging her just as tightly. Who needed to breathe after all, right? It was worth it. You'd missed her terribly and by the look of things, the feeling was mutual.

Rather than respond, Portia shifted enough to press her smiling lips to yours. Her excitement and elation were infectious. You buried your fingers in her soft ginger curls to kiss her back happily, losing yourself in her embrace. Everything else faded away, including Nadia who simply smiled over the rim of her glass before taking a sip, leaving you both to your reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
